Lonely Hearts Day
by Izora Calla Rahl
Summary: Hey so I wanted to write a fanfic for Valentine's Day. This may include spoilers from the first half of season 4. So read if you want. This will show how two lonely girls react to Valentine's Day after they lost the love of their lives. Please read and I hope you enjoy.


**A.N. Hey everyone this is a Belle and Rumple one shot, plus Regina and Robin Hood. And this may have spoilers for those of you who have yet to see this previous half season 4. Hop you like it.**

**(Belle's POV)**

As I walk around Storybrooke I notice the heart-shaped decorations everywhere. I go up and see Ruby hanging some red and pink streamers.

I ask "Ruby what is all of this?"

She says "Hey Belle, this is called Valentine's Day. It is when two people who love each other express their love even more for everybody to know." My face must have looked sad because she immediately says "But not everybody celebrates it of course."

I force a smile and nod saying that I have to get to the library.

Once I get there I look up more about the holiday.

I feel tears start to run down my cheeks as I read a book of couples getting married on the day. I think back to my marriage with Rumplestiltskin. I still can't believe he tricked me, I thought he loved me.

I can't read anymore which is very unusual for me and I walk home. I still stay at mine and Rumple's home, because I have nowhere else to go.

I go to sleep and when I wake up I hear the door bell and walk down stairs. I open the door and see Henry. He says "Morning Grandma, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Granny's for a party?"

I love Henry. He is always so sweet and kind. I smile and say "Of course Henry, I would love to. Thank you"

He just smiles and hugs me and wave's goodbye and leaves.

I then go upstairs and get dressed in a nice black skirt and a white top with a black jacket and heels. I put on red lipstick and do my hair. I then walk over to Neal's grave.

I say out loud "I am so sorry about your father Neal. I know he would have come here if he could. I feel as though a part of me is missing, but also know it was the right thing to do. And I do know that he loves you very much. Goodbye Neal."

I kiss the palm of my hand and press it to the top of the grave.

I see Mary Margret and David and they smile and wave at me I smile and wave back, but I can still see a look of pity in their eyes.

I walk into Granny's and take a seat with Henry who gave me a card that said Happy Valentine's Day on it. I smile and say thank you to him and give him a hug.

I look behind me to where Henry goes and see Regina sitting alone. I smile at her and she gives me a half smile back.

After about an hour and a half there I get up and leave. People say goodbye and wish me a Happy Valentine's Day and I wish them back.

Once I get back to my house I sit on my bed and whisper as I hold my stomach "Happy Valentine's Day Rumple. I will always love you." I rub my stomach and go to sleep.

_**~~~Lonely Heart's Day~~~**_

**(Regina's POV)**

As I wake up I realize that it is Valentine's Day. I frown and wish that Robin was here. I sigh and get up. I get dressed in a red skirt, black shirt, and a red jacket with a pair of black heels and I put on red lipstick and black eye shadow.

I walk down to the border and look out at the street the line. I have always pondered if I should just walk over the border and find Robin.

I smile and say "I love you Robin Hood, Happy Valentine's Day."

When night time comes around I go to Granny's where the party is being held. I sit in the back and see Belle come in Henry waves her over and gives her something. I see them hug and he comes over to me. He says "Happy Valentine's Day mom." He gives me a card and hugs me. I hug him back and kiss him.

I look at Belle who is smiling at me and I give her a half smile in return.

Once the party is over Henry comes home with me and I tuck him into bed. I kiss the top of his head and say goodnight. I turn out his light and close his door. I walk over to my room and get dressed in my nightclothes.

I turn the light out and start crying. I just can't hold it in anymore. I loved Daniel and he is dead, and I love Robin Hood and now he is with his wife and son out of Storybrooke and they can't come back.

I really hate being the bad guy. I wished I could have just gone in the tavern and sought out the Man with the Tattoo.

I stop crying and look at the picture of Robin and me.

I pull it to my chest and keep it there until I fall into a Robin filled dream.

**A.N. Hey I hoped you liked this story. I wanted to write a Valentine fanfic and I know it may have been depressing, sorry about that. BTW Belle's and Regina's outfits are on my profile. Thank you.**


End file.
